Inside the Desk
by Cookie Mayhem
Summary: What secrets hide inside Green's desk? Who knows. It could be anything, being Green. Blue wants to know though, and she always does have her way, one way or another. Rated T cause I get scared. :P


**Hi guys, it's me finally back with another story. This one isn't original, I just saw a cute little comic online and wanted to write well... a written (not drawn) version of it. Please keep note that this is not my work and it is just my interpretation of their actions. ;P Enjoy~**

 **oooooooooooooooOOoOOOOoOOoooOOoOooooOOOoOoOOoooOooooooOOOOOoooOoOooooooo**

"Hey Green, give me this!" Blue squeaked, holding up a little postcard thing.

"…What is that?" Came Green's fairly flat reply.

"A market survey card." She seemed all too happy about it.

Green just raised an eyebrow, "I don't really mind but you certainly like strange things."

"Yeah, I love them!" Blue smiled broadly, before she started reminiscing in her past prizes. "After all the chance of getting something for just sending in a card is just too amazing."

Being the thief she used to be, that wasn't much of a surprise. She put a finger to her cheek in pleasant thought, "I remember the first thing I ever got was a child's hero transformation set-"

"What would you do with something like that…" Green muttered.

"I sold it to Red." Came the quick, matter-of-factly reply.

 _This person_ … Green only sighed.

"Can I borrow a pen?" Blue asked.

"They're on top of my desk so take one if you want." Green answered as he continued to work.

"Here?" Blue tried to open to a drawer to obtain a pen.

Green immediately went over, pulling Blue away from the handle and closing it, all in what seemed like a half of a split second.

"Th…That scared me—"

"Why did you open that?" Green turned to Blue, his face a hard, stoic demanding expression.

"The pen was in the desk…" She tried to explain herself.

"On it, not in it!" Green snapped his reply.

"You don't have to be so angry, it was only a little mistake…"

"It's your fault for opening someone else's desk." Green muttered. "Here,"

"Th-thanks." But as Blue took the pen, she couldn't help wondering…

As Green turned away, she leapt for the desk but he was there to only shut it once again.

"Tch! Let me see~" She complained.

"No."

"Just a glimpse~?"

"Definitely no way," Green was beginning to lose his patience.

"I know~!" Blue marvelled. "It's an era book." She giggled at the thought. "What a boy!"

"Wrong." Green spoke flatly.

"It's okay! I'll take in anything no matter how wrong it is." Blue giggled and gave herself a hug. "But I don't think I'd like ones that hurt…"

"Fine, decide it's an era book if only to shut up." Green muttered hotly.

"Then~…" She smiled mischievously. "It's a memento of your first love… or something."

Green only gave her a blunt look, as she was bold enough the hold up the kind of 'I got it!' pose.

"Wait, what? Where's the deny? There's no deny?" Her mouth gaped in shock. "Something so unlike Green… are you serious?"

"GET OUT."

And with that Blue was outside staring at the door that slammed in frustration.

"What's wrong, Blue?"

"Daisy?" She sighed. "It seems like I somehow made him mad and I got thrown out."

"Oh my, how worrisome, come here, dear." Daisy only smiled ruefully as she handed Blue a cup of steaming tea.

"I only touched the drawer in his desk, you know." She mumbled. "I wonder if there's an era book in there…" She sighed again.

"Green doesn't have any, but Red brings some over from time to time." Daisy kept her polite smile.

 _I didn't ask for that information…_ Blue huffed inwardly. _But that_ is _some useful blackmailing information. I'll have to tell him next time… Kufufu…_ She scribbled it down on a small mental notepad.

"Inside the desk…" Daisy continued. "I remember, I'm pretty sure there's an old picture in there." She paused. "Of you."

Blue practically froze, putting all the pieces together in her head.

 _Then~, it's a memento of your first love, or something!_

 _Wait what? Where's the deny? There's no deny?_

 _I'm pretty sure there's an old picture in there. Of you._

Meanwhile, Green was just wondering whether to keep his little memento in his desk's drawer or move it somewhere else where that pesky girl would hopefully not find it.

"Green!" Came a scream from outside.

Green's heart leapt in shock, he immediately turned and slammed the drawer closed behind him.

"W-what?" He called back nervously.

"Why… why do you have something like that?!" Blue snapped from the other side of the door.

"Who told you…!" Green was worried now, he instead blocked the door with his back.

"You must be an idiot. Are you? An _idiot!_ "

Green was silent as Blue went on, but her voice became quieter.

"You really are an… idiot but… I'm happy."

Green could only think on this, he really had no words for it, not that he wanted to talk.

"I never had a place I belonged." Blue remembered Silver, and the mask that kept her true face hidden. "It always seemed like that living hell kept continuing… even when I came back to Pallet there was no one who knew me so in the end I was always alone…" She hesitated. "But you knew the old me so… I feel like I was finally able to come home."

"Thank you."

Green diverted his gaze away somewhere else. He couldn't bring himself to consider that his face was somewhat… well, very much, red.

"Hey are you blushing~? Come on, show me your face."

" _Do not open that door._ " Came Green's jarred voice.

Little did he realise that, in his rush to keep Blue from entering, the small picture of her childish smiling face was poking out, waiting to be rediscovered, of inside the desk.


End file.
